dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saibamen
マン |RomName=''Saibaiman'' |Homeworld=Unknown |Average Height=Normally shorter than 153 cm (5'0") |Diet= |Sapience Level=Sapient }} マン|''Saibaiman''|lit. "Cultivation Man"}}, called Cultivars in the Viz translation of the manga, are green, humanoid creatures that grow from a planted seed placed in the ground. The bulbs are stored in a special liquid prior to their use by a Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Alien race. Biography Background Saibaman are native to a planet away from Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans discovered them and realized their value as a weapon, they are extremely rare and valuable since harvesting their bulbs is difficult, few Saiyans are able to handle them, since they are wild and may attack their handler. Saibamen were also created by a Saiyan scientist using biotechnology.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 They made their way into the Frieza Force through the Saiyans, and were then used after they learned how to understand orders.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Saibaman Character biography, 2005 They became a common tool of the Frieza Force, which frequently used Saibamen in training exercises for warriors, as shown when a young Vegeta effortlessly defeated five Saibamen at the age of five.Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 The Saibamen possess only enough intelligence to understand orders given to them by their leaders; thus, they will never revolt. Those in use by Nappa and Vegeta are a more advanced model developed in Age 737, and their Power Level is 1,200. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga On Earth, Nappa plants the last six (each with a power level close to Raditz's) during the fight against the Dragon Team. One fought and was defeated by Tien Shinhan with surprising ease, and then was destroyed by Vegeta because it failed to win against Tien. Another fought Yamcha and was seemingly defeated after an equal fight, but it used the Saibaman Bomb in order to kill Yamcha. Feeling rage from Yamcha's death, Krillin destroys three of them with the Scattering Bullet. The last was killed by Piccolo's Explosive Breath Cannon after stopping the Saibaman from attacking Gohan. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Many years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Saibamen are released from Hell along with the other villains thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu's dimensional hole. They are destroyed and sent back to Hell by Majuub, Trunks and Goten. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Budokai 2'' Dr. Gero creates a cadre of multi-color clone Saibamen that Dr. Gero calls the Saiba Rangers (or Saibamen Rangers sometimes), which are a parody of and/or ). There are five of them, which are colored red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' In Raditz's what-if story, Raditz is unable to defeat Piccolo in their first encounter (unlike in the main Dragon Ball Z story) and is forced to summon the aid of a Saibaman, but his Saibaman turns on him and self-destructs, causing Raditz to lose his memory of his Saiyan Heritage (just like Goku did), thus setting in motion the events of the whole what-if story. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Age 1000, Saibamen can be found as one of the hostile species living on Earth (likely brought there by remnants of the Frieza Force) and their species has even evolved/adapted into a several different sub-species. ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' After learning how to recruit new allies from Master Roshi, Tekka's Team can return to Area F1 of the Timespace Rift. If they approach the floating island that the base of Korin's Tower sits, Saibamen will start popping out of the ground, surround Tekka and his teammates forcing them to fight against a team of Saibamen. After defeating the Saibamen, Tekka's team will notice another Saibamen pop out of the ground however it does not attack and the robot-clerk Ziku manages to translate the Saibaman's vocalizations which reveal that it considers Tekka to be its new master, allowing Tekka to recruit it. After the Saibaman is recruited, it will join Tekka's team (allowing it to be selected as playable character) and will appear in the Team's Spaceship. Additionally, the game introduces Saibaking, a top grade Saibaman created from multiple Saibamen fusing together via an unspecified technique. Unlike other Saibamen, Saibaking is depicted as far more intelligent and capable of speaking the common language. Inside the Timespace Rift world, Saibaking becomes the leader of the Saibamen, which would eventually lead him to confront Yamcha who had been hunting Saibamen to avenge his past loss and death during the Saiyan conflict. In spite of leading a large group of Saibamen, Saibaking is defeated by Tekka's Team, forcing Saibaking to retreat, though not before swearing revenge. Afterwards when they encounter Saibaking again, Tekka's Team can convince him to join them by KO'ing him with a Zenkai Attack. Like with the other Saibaman they recruited, Saibaking can then be selected as a playable character and will appear on the Team's Spaceship. Saibaman and Chiaotzu can also fuse via EX-Fusion to create the Earthling/Saibaman hybrid fusion, Chiaoman. ''Xenoverse 2'' During Chronoa's training tutorial for the Future Warrior, Saibamen appear as opponents. However just as they finish with the training, more Saibamen show up, forcing the Future Warrior to guard and then counterattack with Super and Ultimate Skills. Later on a Saibamen appears in the Ajisa District and appears to have come there to make a request to help Vegeta, which grants the Future Warrior access to Parallel Quest 14: Saiyan Pride. When the Parallel Quest is completed, the Saibaman will appear to be quite pleased with the results or will appear to be sad if they fail the quest. While training under Frieza, he will comment on how convenient Saibamen are as they follow orders without question as long as they are simple enough and sometimes prove even more useful than his own men. Power A Saibaman's power depends on the quality of the soil it is planted in.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 ;Manga and Anime Nappa states that the Saibamen grown using Earth's soil have power levels of 1,200, which according to him means they each rival Raditz. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama said when speaking of the Saibaman that "their battle power is considerably high, at a level slightly inferior to Raditz".http://www.kanzenshuu.com/guides/battle_power/guide/dbz-anime-special.png?x80919 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that they have power levels of 1,300. ;Video Games The Earth-grown Saibamen's power level of 1,200 used in several ''Dragon Ball'' video games. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Frieza notes that Saibamen can sometimes be more useful than regular Frieza Force Combatants. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Seed Planters' – Saibamen can be grown in most planets' soil (Nappa said they would grow well in Earth's soil), the seeds are contained in a small bottle, with a greenish liquid in the bottom (possibly a fertilizer or quick growing solution). Placing the seed and pouring the liquid on them will start the growth process. Depending on the quality of the soil he is planted in, a Saibaman's power varies. *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Energy Blast''' - A ki blast technique used by Saibamen as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super Energy Blast' - A stronger version of Energy Blast used by Saibamen in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Ultra Energy Blast' - A version of Energy Blast even stronger than Super Energy Blast used by Saibamen in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Afterimage' - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. It also used by Tennenman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Tekka's Team faces off against a group of Saibamen equipped with Afterimage as a Special Move in the Sub-Event: "Counter Coach" which isn't part of the Saibamen's normal Learnable move set in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Instant Rise' - An Evasive Skill used by Saibamen and Kaiwareman in Xenoverse. *'Super Back Jump' - An Evasive Skill used by Kyukonman in Xenoverse. **'Super Front Jump' - An Evasive Skill used by Copyman in Xenoverse. *'Super Guard' - Used by Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse and by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Taunt' - Used by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Saibamen, Kaiwareman, Kyukonman, Copyman, Tennenman, & Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Rise to Action' - Used by Copyman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Consecutive Energy Blast' - Used by Kyukonman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. **'Spread Shot Retreat' - An Evasive Skill used by Tennenman and Jinkouman in Xenoverse. * Seizing - Saibamen's Signature Attack in Raging Blast 2. Saibamen latches onto the opponent's face and attacks with their claws. *'Acid' – One of many of the Saibamen's deadly secrets is that they spray acid from a gland hidden in their head. This acid is capable of eating through earth and most likely flesh. This technique is a natural Saibaman adaptation. **'Poison' - A toxic variation of Acid capable of poisoning enemies. Used by Copyman & Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Saibabeam' - A green energy wave fired from the gland hidden inside their head. A Super Skill used by Saibamen & Kaiwareman in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is used by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman. *'Saiba Rush' – A basic High Speed Rush of ki-enhanced claw slashes, punches, and kicks. Named in the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Saibaman Bomb' – A Saibaman's ace in the hole, a kamikaze technique that turns the Saibaman into a living bomb that grabs hold of its opponent with an extremely tight grip and quickly self-destructs. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful Self Destruction-type technique in the series. This attack was not named in the anime and is referred to as the Saibaman Bomb only in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3''. **'Saibaman Toss' – The Saibaman summons another Saibaman, launches them at the opponent, and the tossed Saibaman detonates on impact. Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Charge' - Used by Tennenman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Sledgehammer' - Used by Kaiwareman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. It is also used by Kyukonman in Xenoverse 2. *'Meteor Blow' Used by Saibaman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' Used by Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically, a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. The Saibamen use it only in video games. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – A Energy Barrage technique used as an Ultimate Skill by Kaiwareman, Copyman, and Tennenman in Xenoverse. It is also used by Jinkouman in Xenoverse 2. *'Pumpkin Crush' – A rush attack used by Saibamen that is similar to the Zanku Fist. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Screw Dive' – A spinning slam attack. Named and used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Shapeshifting' – An ability used by the black Saibamen variant named the Copyman to fool opponents or boost their power, though it does not give them the full power of the person they copy. Copyman's ability to shapeshift is absent in Xenoverse. *'Charged Ki Wave' - A stamina charging Super Skill used by Saibaman and Copyman in Xenoverse 2. *'Ki Explosion' - An Explosive Wave Super Skill used by Tennenman and Jinkouman in Xenoverse 2. *'Fusion' - In Dragon Ball Fusions, an unspecified number of Saibamen use an unspecified fusion technique to create Saibaking. **'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, a Saibaman can fuse with Chiaotzu to fuse into Chiaoman. *Kamehameha- Used in Dragin Ball Z: Dokkan Battle for April Fools 2017 *Shining Slash- Used in Dragin Ball Z: Dokkan Battle for April Fools 2017 |-|Variations= While green Saibamen are the most common, different Saibamen variations exist. The other types have appeared in multiple video games: ;Frieza Force creations *'Caiwareman' (カイワレマン) – Blue Saibamen, their fighting power is 200 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, 238 - 338 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 938 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "Kaiware" in English translations of Kyōshū! Saiyan, "J.SAI" in English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan, and C. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. They also appear as enemies and an alternate color for the Saibamen in Battle of Z, and they are the weakest Saibamen in the game. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Its name most likely refers to Kaiware, a Daikon radish sprout commonly used as an ingredient for sashimi. *'Kyuukonman' (キュウコンマン) – Yellow-Brown Saibamen, their fighting power is 350 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, 326 - 426 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 1,150 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "Cucumber" in English translations of Kyōshū! Saiyan, "SAIBAI" in English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan, and K. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. They also appear as enemies and an alternate color for the Saibamen in Battle of Z, and they are the second strongest type of Saibaman in the game. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibaman in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. ''Its name most likely refers to "球根" (bulb), a type of plant stem featured in vegetables such as onion or garlic. *'Saibaiman''' (サイバイマン) – The same Saibamen as those in manga/anime, they are usually green in color, but a red variant also exists in video games. Their fighting power is 1,200 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, Legend of the Super Saiyan, and Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "SAIMEN" in some English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Copyman' (コピーマン) – Black Saibamen that appear in Legend of the Super Saiyan under the name Kopīman and that have an ability to copy a player's character. Their fighting power is 1,000 in their Saibaman form, and it increases when they shapeshift into one of the heroes. Black Saibamen also copy Raditz if the player decides to go directly after Raditz and into the cave, as well as copy Frieza; this is accompanied by an extreme power boost, though it does not give them the full power of the person they copy. They are called "IMITE" in some English translations of the game. Black Saibamen also appear as the strongest type of Saibaman in Battle of Z, but they lack the shapeshifting ability (same goes for their appearances in Xenoverse. Capable of spraying a poisonous variant of acid in Xenoverse. *'Tennenman' (テンネンマン) – Blue and pink Saibamen, their fighting power is 2,200 - 2,400 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 1,220 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "BAIMEN" in some English translations of the game, and T. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. A stronger variant of Purple Saibamen also appear in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and Battle of Z, with the ability to summon other Saibamen in the former. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Xenoverse. ''Its name most likely refers to the adjective "天然" (natural). *'Jinkouman''' (ジンコウマン) – Gray Saibamen. They are the most powerful type of saibaman in Legend of the Super Saiyan, their fighting power being 4,400 - 4,800. They are called "GRIMEN" in some English translations of the game, and J. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans (where their power level is 1,250). They also appear as an alternate color for the Saibaman in Battle of Z. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Xenoverse. Capable of spraying a poisonous variant of Acid in Xenoverse. Its name most likely refers to the word "人工", meaning "artificial" (in contrast to Tennenman). *'Super Saibaman' – A stronger type of green Saibaman that appears in Harukanaru Densetsu. *'Saibabrute' – Large blue Saibamen. They are very muscular enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. A variant called Elite Saibamen also exists. ;Dragon Ball Online evolved forms *'Small Saibaman' – Smaller Saibamen that live on Earth. They are appear in different colors. Appear in Dragon Ball Online. *'Ball Saibaman' – Saibaman who appear as a round Saibaman head with four small legs. They appear in different colors with some being covered in rocks. *'Turtle Saibaman' – Large ball-shape Saibamen. Some have tubes or spikes on their backs. Come in different colors. *'Item Saibaman' – Saibamen who hold different plants, they are slightly fatter in appearance. *'Spiky Saibaman' – Saibamen who are covered in spiky armor. Come in different colors. *'Spiked Saibaman' – Saibamen who wear armor, have a spike on their head, and two blades on their arms. *'Spider Saibaman' – Saibamen who take on the form of spiders. They retain their arms, which come out of their head. Come in different colors. *'Crab Saibaman' – Saibamen who take on the form of a crab. They come in different colors. *'Fly Saibaman' – Ball Saibaman with a tail, and two long wings. Come in different colors. *'Monkey Saibaman' – Saibamen with tails that walk on all fours. *'Snake Saibaman' – Saibamen who appear as snakes. Come in different colors. Some are massive. *'Tree Saibaman' – Massive Saibamen who appear as trees. *'Elite Saibaman' – Big Saibamen with large arms and legs, slightly different green coloration than the regular Saibamen, and rocky armor. ;Other *'Cocoaman' - Added to the Valentine's Day event for Dragon Ball Legends. |-|Fusions= ;Saibaking Created by multiple Saibamen fusing together resulting in a top grade Saibaman who is capable of speech. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Chiaoman The EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and a Saibaman, who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Saibamen appear in various video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen (where their Japanese name is spelled 栽培マン). Three types of Saibaman appear in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, five types appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and six different types appear in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. The Saibamen are also assists in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. Saibamen are also recurring enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. There are four types of Saibamen in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha: green Saibamen and white Saibamen with a power level that is 1,200, and red Saibamen and black Saibamen with a power level that is 1,440. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, along with regular green Saibamen, there are large blue muscular-Saibamen (either Elite Saibamen or Saibabrutes), as well as red Saibamen, yellow-brown Saibamen similar to the Kyuukonmen, and purple Saibamen similar to the Tennenmen (able to summon other Saibamen). In Harukanaru Densetsu, along with the regular type, a stronger type of Saibaman appears, called Super Saibaman. A Saibaman appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. Saibamen are playable characters in Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Legends. Saibamen appear in a large variety of forms in Dragon Ball Online. They can display insect, spider, crab, turtle, or snake-like forms. In Dragon Ball Fusions, a powerful Saibaman called Saibaking appears as one of the game's antagonists. He is a top grade Saibaman created by the Fusion of multiple Saibamen. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Saibamen appear as one of Nappa's Super Attacks, which allows him to grow a Saibaman to attack the opponent. Saibamen also appear in a special opening cutscene that occurs when Nappa and Krillin are selected as leaders and face each other on the Rocky Field stage, which re-enacts Krillin's Scattering Bullet attack on Nappa and the Saibamen, which Nappa dodges while the Saibamen are all killed. Saibamen also appear in two different Dramatic Finishes, both of which involve Nappa and Yamcha fighting in the Rocky Field stage, with one defeating the other with a Neutral Heavy attack. If Nappa defeats Yamcha in this manner, a Saibaman will appear and perform Saibaman Bomb to kill Yamcha, who is then seen sprawled out on the ground in exactly the same manner as he was in the Vegeta Saga, in which he was killed by the same token. Nappa proceeds to call Yamcha weak for losing to a Saibaman. However, if Yamcha is the victor, Nappa will be knocked back, only to recover as a Saibaman attacks. This time, though, Yamcha is ready. He counters by firing a Kamehameha at the Saibaman, who is knocked into Nappa and explodes, killing them both. This also causes Nappa to take on Yamcha's death pose from the Vegeta Saga. In this purely hypothetical scene, Yamcha effectively avenges his own death and defeats Nappa in one fell swoop. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tōru Furuya (Originally, Budokai), Yūsuke Numata (Video games from Budokai 2 onward) *Funimation dub: John Burgmeier Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *5 Saibamen vs. Vegeta ;Dragon Ball Z *Saibamen vs. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo (anime only) *A Saibaman vs. Tien Shinhan *A Saibaman vs. Yamcha *Saibamen, Vegeta, and Nappa vs. Krillin *A Saibaman vs. Piccolo ;Dragon Ball GT *Saibamen vs. Uub (Majuub) *Saibamen vs. Uub (Majuub), Goten, and Trunks Trivia *Saibamen look very similar to the alien creatures in the 1955 science fiction film . **To a lesser extent, they also resemble the titular Martians from . *Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin have similar creations called Bio-Men. *The Imp monsters Akira Toriyama created for the video game Chrono Trigger look like a cross between Saibamen and Namekians. *A Saibaman makes a cameo appearance in the manga series Rosario + Vampire. *Ginger resembles a Saibaman in appearance. Gallery See also *Saibaman (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Saibaiman Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mute villains Category:Races Category:Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army